Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) is an open standard and specification initiated by MIPI Alliance, which is developed for a processor used in a mobile device. C-Phy is the latest interface protocol for MIPI, which is different from previous D-Phy and M-Phy for MIPI. D-Phy and M-Phy use a differential signal transmission mode involving two wires. Three wires, voltages of which are different, are used to transmit a signal in C-Phy to obtain different wire states. A transmitter (TX) side converts 16-bit data which is to be transmitted into 21-bit data by table looking-up and mapping. The 21-bit data includes seven 3-bit serial symbols. The wire states should be controlled to be jumped for 7 times if the seven symbols are transmitted to a receiver (RX) side.
After the RX side receives the signal from a signal wire connected to the RX side, it is necessary to decode the signal to acquire the 3-bit serial symbols outputted by the TX side, thereby the MIPI communicates normally.